


Or Something

by scarletmanuka



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Abby Clark Returns, Fluff, Friendship, Jealous Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Jealousy, M/M, Not Abby Clark friendly, Past Evan "Buck" Buckley/Abby Clark, Pining, Post-Season/Series 03, Protective Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Protective Maddie Buckley, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: Abby is back in town, newly single and looking to try again with Buck, not that he figures it out. Eddie and Maddie do though and they might have something to say about it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 108
Kudos: 827





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sassy_Boo_Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Boo_Bear/gifts).



Buck stood in the toy aisle at Walmart, holding up the tiny firefighter costume in front of him. It looked like it would fit Christopher no problems but he hesitated a moment, rubbing his hands over the stiff, almost vinyl-like material that it was made out of. It didn’t look overly flexible and he wondered how easy it would be for the boy to move in it. He had no doubt that Christopher would wear it constantly when he was at home as well as to the Halloween party but would he be able to use his crutches easily enough whilst wearing it? The last thing that Buck wanted to do was to make Christopher upset because he couldn’t do what every other kid could do. They’d found workarounds for a lot of things, the skateboarding easily springing to mind, but sometimes it was the small things, not the big things, that hurt the most.

Buck sighed and looked across to the rest of the costumes. There were others that he knew would not hinder Christopher’s movements at all but they weren’t a firefighter costume. Christopher had confided in his Buck that he wanted to dress up as his favourite super hero - his dad - for Halloween and had asked for his help in doing so. Eddie had been confused when the two had told him that they would take care of Christopher’s costume for Halloween, but when they’d told him that it was going to be a surprise, he’d finally just nodded and gone along with it. 

Buck hadn’t been able to contain his excitement, not only for being asked by his favourite tiny human for help, but also about the party in general. It had been a tough year for everyone but their firefam had pulled through, made it in one piece and had reason to celebrate. When the roster worked in their favour and they all had the 31st off, they unanimously decided to spend the holiday together. Athena and Bobby offered to host it at their place, announcing that the theme would be superheroes and for the past week on downtime in between calls, the team had been busily carving pumpkins and arguing over who got to be whom. Buck and Eddie had their costumes all ready to go, except for Eddie’s facial hair, which he was busily growing out for the night, and he only needed to finalise Christopher’s.

He slipped his hand as far as he could into the arm of the costume then tried to bend it. The material squeaked in protest and hardly gave at all. There was no way that Christopher would be able to use his crutches easily whilst wearing it. Buck was going to have to come up with a Plan B. He went to pull his arm out of the costume so he could hang it back up when he found that his arm was stuck.

“You have got to be kidding me,” he muttered, tugging at the sleeve.

“Don’t tell me there’s funding cuts at the station, firefighter Buckley,” an amused voice said from behind him. “I don’t know if that kit’s up to code.”

Buck’s breath caught and he turned to face the woman that he had tried so hard to move on from. “Abby?” he said. “What are you doing here? I thought you and Sam had gone back to Phoenix?”

Abby ignored his question and pointed at his arm. “You want some help with that?”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Buck said and held out his arm.

Abby grabbed hold of the sleeve and tugged but the costume didn't move. “Wow, it’s really jammed in there, huh?” she said, then she reached up with one hand and wrapped it around Buck’s elbow before tugging once again on the costume. Her palm seemed to burn like a branding iron against his skin and Buck wished that fall in LA was a little colder so he’d have been wearing a long sleeved shirt instead. With one last tug, the costume came free and Abby staggered backwards a few steps from the force. Without thinking, Buck reached out to steady her, his heart thumping hard as she huffed out a laugh. “There we go - extraction successful,” she teased.

“Uh, thanks,” Buck said, then took the costume from her and replaced it on its hanger, buying him some time to figure out his tumultuous feelings. 

“I was hoping to run into you,” Abby said. “I was actually planning on giving you a call.” She gestured around the aisle. “Funny, the places you run into people.”

“Are you buying stuff for Sam’s girls?” Buck asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Oh, no,” Abby said, shaking her head and causing the waves of her hair to move softly around her face. “They’re too old for toys now. Besides,” she added, suddenly unable to look Buck in the eye, “uh, Sam and I broke up.”

“What?” Buck exclaimed, a little louder than he’d meant to. “What the hell, Abby? It was only a couple of months ago that you were supposed to be getting married!”

She nodded, looking at her feet. “I know, it’s a bit of a long story.” She looked up at him through her lashes, looking both shy and coy. “I was thinking that maybe I could tell you the story over coffee sometime?”

Buck frowned, unsure if she was asking him on a date. He then shook his head, feeling stupid for even considering it. Abby had made it abundantly clear to him that they were well and truly over when she’d ghosted him for months, even going so far as getting engaged to another man without even breaking up with Buck in person. They’d promised to stay friends during their conversation after the train crash and this was all this was - an opportunity to catch up with a friend. “Sure,” he said, giving her a small but genuine smile. “Sounds great.” He looked at his watch and winced as he saw the time - he was going to be late to pick Christopher up from school and he still needed to stop by the boy’s clothing section. “Look, I have to go but text me the details of when you want to meet up.”

Abby tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and grinned at him. “I will. Speak soon.”

oOoOo

“Wait, you’re kidding? She’s back in town?” Eddie paused with a wet plate in his hand, dripping on the floor.

“Yeah, she’s back,” Buck confirmed, and plucked the plate from his best friend's grasp, quickly drying it with the teatowel. “You’re making a mess all over the floor, man.”

Eddie glanced down then plunged his hands back into the sink, fishing out a fork. “Don’t you think that’s a little weird?” he asked.

Buck shrugged and placed the now dry plate back in the cupboard. “She didn't have a reason to stay in Phoenix anymore, I guess she wanted to come back to somewhere familiar.”

Eddie snorted. “Yeah, right, that totally sounds like the woman who traipsed around Europe for the better part of a year.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Buck asked.

Eddie handed him the fork. “It means that she doesn’t sound like the kind of woman who needs _familiar._ I reckon she’s got some other motive.”

Buck frowned. “Like what? Do you think she’s going to try and get her job back or something?”

Eddie just looked at him, one eyebrow raised. “Or something,” he finally said.

Buck still had no idea what he meant but before he could ask further, they were interrupted by Christopher coming into the kitchen. “All finished,” he said, holding out his arms and showing off his pyjamas.

Eddie smiled at his kid and crouched down to pull him into a hug. “Awesome. Did you brush your teeth?”

Christopher bared his teeth, his eyes squeezing shut adorably and Buck felt warmth bloom in his chest as he watched Eddie pretend to be blinded. He had so much love for these two that some days he thought that he might burst from it. Christopher felt like his own son at times, especially since he’d moved in with the Diaz boys several months back. His lease was up and wasn’t able to be renewed and Buck hadn't even thought to say no when Eddie had offered his spare room. He was around so often as it was that it felt more like home than his apartment did and he’d seamlessly slotted into life with his best friend and kid. He was Christopher’s emergency contact at school, he picked him up almost as often as Eddie did, took him to appointments and the park, and spent so much time with them that he felt like part of the family. He adored Christopher and would do anything for him.

Of course, he’d realised even before moving in that his boy crush on Eddie had turned into something much deeper, but like a bad Mills and Boon cliche, he chose not to say anything for fear of ruining their friendship. He couldn't lose Eddie and so he’d decided to bottle up his feelings and lock them away deep inside of him. He knew that eventually Eddie would find someone, maybe even Christopher’s English teacher - she was definitely into him - and Buck would cheer him on the whole way because more than anything in this world, he wanted Eddie to be happy. He knew that his role in that would be nothing more than supportive best friend, most likely the babysitter for date nights, and eventually even best man but nothing more than platonic.

Buck figured that once Eddie had found someone, he’d probably have to try and find someone as well. It would be odd if he didn’t, even though he knew that it wouldn’t be fair to whomever he got together with. They’d always be the consolation prize, not even second in Buck’s heart since the top three spots were tied between Maddie, Eddie, and Christopher. Could he do that to someone? Could he do that to _himself?_ He didn’t know and he hoped that he wouldn’t have to find out for a long time. In the here and now he had everything that he could ever want and he would cherish each moment because he knew that eventually the memories of those moments would be all he has left of this life.

“Buck?” Christopher said, a note of worry in his voice.

“Sorry, buddy, did you say something?” Buck asked, coming back to the present.

“I said could you read me a story?”

Buck swept Christopher up into his arms and blew a raspberry against his throat, making him squeal with laughter. “Of course I can, little man!” He blew another raspberry.

“You’re supposed to be calming him down, not riling him up,” Eddie chided but his expression was more fond than anything.

“Never fear, we’ll have him down in no time,” he bragged, knowing exactly which stories put Christopher to sleep the fastest.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Eddie threatened and then shook his head as Buck galloped down the hallway with Christopher tucked safely in his arms, all thoughts of Abby forgotten.

oOoOo

The 118 pulled back into the station after a call to an apartment blaze with minimal injuries and as the engine cut out, a loud growling noise filled the cab. Everyone froze and then, after another growl, all looked to Buck. Or more precisely, his stomach. As his stomach made its hunger known once more, the team burst out laughing and Buck clutched at his tummy, his cheeks going red. “Breakfast was a long time ago,” he protested.

“From the sounds of it, you’re one step away from eating us,” Hen teased.

Eddie sniffed the air and shook his head. “Nah, Buck doesn’t really like smoked meat, I think we’re safe.” He grinned over at his best friend, trying to ignore just how adorable Buck was being right now.

“I’m pretty sure I can whip us up something that will prevent Buck from turning to cannibalism,” Bobby said from the front. “Hit the showers, lunch will be served in twenty.”

They watched the Captain hussle from the truck and Hen raised a brow. “Wonder why he’s in such a hurry?”

As they jumped down, Chim snorted and hitched a thumb over his shoulder. “Mystery solved.” 

They all looked over to see Athena stroll into the station, and Buck waved at her. “Hey, Athena.”

“Hey, Buck. I hear that lunch is being served soon.”

“Athena, it’s been too long!” Chim said dramatically, and they all laughed since they’d seen her not fifteen minutes ago on site. “Your absence has caused my heart to atrophy.”

“Careful, Chim,” she drawled. “Wouldn’t want Maddie to hear you talking that way about another woman.” She smiled broadly. “How’s she going anyway?”

Chim’s smile was blinding. “She’s _huge!”_

Athena snorted. “Do _not_ let her hear you say that, Chimney, otherwise you gonna find yourself sleeping on the couch.”

“I do have _some_ sense of self preservation,” Chim defended himself. “I only talk about her giant belly around the team.”

“Trust me,” Buck said, slipping his turnout coat off his shoulders, “I’ve heard more about my sister’s stomach than I have ever wanted to. It’s like Chim has a fetish or something.”

“Hey!” Chim squawked. “I’ll have you know that Maddie has never looked more beautiful. I can’t help it if I find my pregnant fiance sexy as hell.”

Buck threw up his hands. “No, Chim, no! I do _not_ want to hear you talk about my sister like that!”

Hen cackled, Eddie rolled his eyes, and Chim thumped Buck on the back and they left Athena and headed to the locker rooms to shower. Soon they were crowding around the table in the loft, helping themselves to piles of sandwiches.

“Am I interrupting?” 

As one, the team looked over and Buck pushed to his feet. “Abby?” he asked, and Eddie pushed down a surge of annoyance at the woman standing unsure at the top of the stairs. It wasn’t enough that his entire friendship with Buck had been haunted by her ghost, but now she was back and Eddie was sure that she was looking to start something back up with Buck again.

“Sorry, you’re all in the middle of lunch, I should come back,” she said.

Athena was up and moving too. “Don’t be silly! C’mere girl, let me look at you!” She grasped Abby’s shoulders and held her at arm’s length for a moment before pulling her into a crushing hug. “I didn’t know you were back in town!”

“Yeah, it’s a bit of a long story,” Abby said, throwing a glance at Buck.

Bobby waved her over. “Come, Abby, join us.” He tilted his head at Eddie. “Budge up, make some room.”

Eddie frowned but knew better than to argue so he shuffled down the table, leaving a seat free between himself and Buck. Abby slid onto it, her arm pressed up against Buck’s. Eddie caught Buck fidgeting from the corner of his eye and saw him surreptitiously move his chair a little further away from Abby. He could feel Hen’s eyes on him and he knew that she’d caught him scowling and that she'd be cornering him afterwards to find out what he knew about Buck’s ex being in town. Eddie didn’t have a lot to tell her except for his suspicions about Abby wanting to get back with Buck but he’d be keeping that to himself. No need to give her even more ammunition against him.

“So, what’s new with everyone here?” Abby asked, effectively turning the conversation before anyone could ask about her. 

Chim immediately began speaking of his favourite topic - Maddie and her pregnancy.

“Oh wow, how far along is she?” Abby asked.

“Seven months, three weeks, and two days,” everyone around the table recited together, causing Chim to blush furiously.

“I, ah, might talk about it a little bit,” he said sheepishly.

“No need to apologise,” Bobby told him, handing Abby the plate of sandwiches. “You’re going to be a dad for the first time - that’s exciting.”

Abby paused as she took the plate from him, her eyes fixed on Bobby’s hand. “Wait, you got married?” she said, grinning up at him. 

“I did,” Bobby confirmed with a smile.

“Who’s the luckiest lady in LA?”

“That would be me,” Athena said, reaching over to squeeze Bobby’s hand.

“Wow,” Abby said softly, her eyes downcast. “Looks like I missed out on a lot while I was gone.”

“I’ll say” Eddie muttered, but luckily no one seemed to have heard him.

“You certainly did,” Athena agreed. “We’ll have to have a good catch up, get you back up to speed.” She pursed her lips. “In fact, why don’t you come along to our Halloween party? We’ll all be there so it’ll be a great time to fill us all in on what’s been going on with you.”

“Oh, no, I couldn’t intrude like that,” Abby protested but Eddie could tell she didn’t really mean it.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Bobby told her. “You’re family, you won’t be intruding at all.”

“Well, if you’re sure,” Abby said, and Eddie hated her in that moment. She may have _once_ been family, but after what she did to Buck, he was pretty sure that she’s forfeited her right to be called that anymore.

“It’s a superhero theme,” Hen told her, “so make sure you get a costume.”

“Nice!” Abby exclaimed. “Who are you going as?”

“Uh uh, it’s a secret,” Hen said, shaking her head. 

“No one knows who anyone else is going as,” Chim told her. “We were all arguing over who would be who so Bobby put his foot down and said it had to be a surprise.”

“So some of you might come as the same superhero?”

Chim shrugged. “Maybe.”

“I doubt that any of it will end up being kept a secret anyway,” Bobby said with fond exasperation. “Hen and Chim are incapable of keeping a secret from each other, so Chim will know what Hen is going as, he’ll tell Maddie, Maddie will tell Buck, and that means Eddie will know.”

Abby twisted in her seat to look at Eddie for the first time since she’d joined them. “Oh? And why is that?” she asked with a tone of polite curiosity but Eddie could hear the edge to her voice.

“Helps that we live together,” Eddie said, a challenge in his eyes. 

“Those two are attached at the hip,” Hen said, laughing.

“Well, no one will know beforehand what Athena and I will be going as,” Bobby said.

“Yeah, except for each other,” Chim said. “You know that as soon as more than one person knows something, it’s no longer a secret, right?”

Bobby said something back, but Eddie didn't hear what since he was still busy staring at Abby. She hadn’t looked away as yet and there was no way that Eddie was going to be the one to back down. If she thought she could waltz in here and try to worm her way back into Buck’s bed - and his heart - well, she had another thing coming. Eddie might not have been around when they were together but he was now and he would always have Buck’s back. Sure, he wanted more than just a friendship with Buck but if being his best friend was all he’d be able to have, then he’d be the best damn friend anyone could ask for. If that meant playing the bad guy and cock blocking Buck’s chances to get back with his ex, well, so be it. He wasn’t going to let this woman rip Buck’s heart in two for the second time. Not on his watch.

Abby eventually looked away first and Eddie felt a thrill of victory go through him. Not one to pass up on an opportunity to hammer his point home, he leaned forward and looked around Abby until he caught Buck’s eye. “Hey, are you still good to pick Christopher up from school today? I’ve got that appointment.”

Buck grinned and nodded. “Sure am. We’ll call by the store on the way home and pick up some hamburger mince since I promised him I’d make Bobby’s meatloaf for dinner.”

“So long as you’re making Bobby’s mashed potatoes to go with it, I’m happy.”

“Not _just_ his mashed potatoes, but also his buttered beans as well.”

Athena raised a brow. “Looks like the place to be tonight for dinner is the Diaz-Buckley household.”

“Hey, I’m making goulash!” Bobby protested.

“Yeah, but _meatloaf!”_ Hen said.

“And buttered beans!” Chim added.

“So... I should buy extra?” Buck asked, a little shyly.

“Damn straight you should,” Hen cried.

Bobby shook his head. “I regret ever teaching you how to cook, Buck.”

“Hey now,” Athena soothed him, “don’t be upset. We’re gonna get dinner out of this and give you the night off cooking.”

Bobby gave in. “Alright, dinner at Eddie and Buck’s it is then. I’ll bring dessert.”

Hen and Chim cheered and Eddie looked at Abby, his brow quirked in his most challenging way. _Beat that, bitch,_ he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Buck’s heart was beating fast as he leaned so close over Eddie that their breaths mingled. He pressed his fingertips to Eddie’s jaw and gently tilted his head, trying to find the right angle. 

“This is harder than it looks,” he muttered, the precision clippers grasped tightly in his other hand.

“Why the hell do guys do this to themselves?” Eddie asked, causing Buck to shush him.

“No talking!”

“Sorry,” Eddie mumbled and closed his mouth.

Buck tilted Eddie’s jaw once more and then ran the clippers along his cheek, dark hair falling away as he did so. He then leaned back to observe his work, rubbing his thumb over Eddie’s chin to dislodge a few hairs. “I think I’m done. Have a look and tell me what you think.”

He watched as Eddie moved to the mirror, and missed the press of Eddie’s shoulder against his chest immediately. 

“I think we need a little more off this side,” Eddie said, rubbing at his jaw. “It’s a little uneven.”

Buck nodded. “Tony Stark would never be anything less than perfect. Okay, just give me a second.” Eddie sat back down and Buck got to work, evening up the intricate goatee that Eddie had grown especially for Halloween. He could feel the warmth of Eddie’s body and he prayed to whatever deity that was listening that he wouldn’t get a boner. The last thing he needed was Eddie knowing what a turn on it was for Buck to shave him.

He finished up and brushed away at the hairs but a few were stubborn and without even thinking, he blew softly on Eddie’s cheek. “There, all done.”

Eddie was watching him with an odd expression and Buck couldn’t figure out what it could mean. Moving back before he did something stupid like kiss his best friend, Buck began cleaning off the clippers. 

“Thanks, Buck, it looks great,” Eddie said, peering in the mirror once again. “What’s the time?”

“Ah, it’s 3,” Buck said, looking at his watch. “We got an hour before we have to leave. I should really get a move on and get Christopher ready.”

Eddie huffed out a laugh. “You really not gonna tell me what he’s dressing up as?”

“Nope,” Buck said, popping the p. “It’s a surprise, but you’ll know soon enough. I’ll call you when we’re ready for the big reveal.”

“Okay, fine,” Eddie said, holding his hands up in surrender. “I’ll go and attempt to get myself dressed in my Iron Man armour. I might need some help though - it’s not as easy to get into as your spandex onesie.”

“Hey!” Buck protested. “Captain America's uniform is _not_ a onesie! It just _looks_ like one because of the belt.”

“Yeah, it is,” Eddie argued back. “A skin tight, spandex onesie.”

Buck huffed and then turned around, sticking his booty out. “Whatever man, just so long as it shows off my ass!”

Was he imagining the way that Eddie’s eyes dropped to his butt? He thought for a second that he had but then he yelped as Eddie smacked him right on the behind and his brain short circuited. “Well, it _is_ America’s ass!” Eddie cried, and then laughing, he left the room.

Buck reached behind and rubbed at his butt, his cock half hard from the smack, and tried to think of the most unsexy things that he could come up with so he could get himself presentable before heading to help Christopher. Finally he had himself under control and he made his way down the hallway and into Christopher’s room. “Okay, buddy, you ready?”

“Let’s do this!” Christopher said, holding up a fist for Buck to bump. 

Christopher was already in the dark blue trousers that Buck had found for him so he went to the drawer and pulled out the t-shirt that he had gotten from Bobby. It was one of their uniform t-shirts, a ladies extra small (the smallest size they had) and although it would be a little bit big on Christopher, after tucking it in no one would even notice. Importantly, it had the station crest on the breast and Eddie had bought some iron-on letters and had plastered DIAZ across the back of it. He helped Christopher into it, tucking it snuggly into his trousers and slipping suspenders over his shoulders, then had him walk around the room to make sure that he had freedom of movement. “Alright, looking good there, buddy!” he exclaimed. Buck picked up the kid’s firefighter helmet that he’d bought from Walmart and placed it on Christopher’s head, completing the costume “Look at you, you’re a miniature version of your dad.”

“Thanks, Buck!” Christopher threw himself into Buck’s arms, hugging him tightly. “You’re the best!”

“No, _you’re_ the best, little guy. Now, shall we go and show your dad?”

“Yeah!”

Buck headed down the hall and knocked on Eddie’s door. “We’re ready, you wanna come into the living room?”

The door opened and for a moment, Buck forgot how to breathe. Eddie was decked out in a very realistic looking Iron Man armour and he looked absolutely gorgeous. He swallowed hard as Eddie held out his arms and turned in a circle. “So, what do you think?”

“Wow,” was all that Buck could manage to say.

“Is that a good wow?”

“Oh yeah,” Buck said, a little breathlessly.

Eddie’s face lit up as he grinned and they walked together into the living room. Buck then went to the doorway and called for Christopher, who crutched his way quickly down the hall. “Firefighter Diaz,” Buck announced, “may I please present to you, Christopher’s favourite superhero - _Firefighter Diaz!”_

Christopher was grinning madly as he came into the living room, pausing to hold his crutches out of the way so Eddie could get a good look at the whole outfit. Suddenly there was a sob, and one of Eddie’s hands flew up to cover his mouth. “Oh my God,” he cried, “look at you. C’mere, Christopher.” He swept Chris up into his arms, his face buried in the crook of his son’s neck. Then, eyes wet with tears, he looked up and met Buck’s eyes. “Thank you,” he mouthed, and Buck just grinned back at him.

If anyone had asked Buck two years ago where he wanted to be in life, he’d never have said ‘in my best friend’s living room with his son’ and yet here he was. There was absolutely nowhere else that he wanted to be right now, with no one else. Eddie and Christopher were his entire world and if this was all that he’d ever get with them, all he’d ever be to them, then that was okay. He’d take it.

He took out his phone to take a photo for Eddie, noticing the flashing light of a message. He ignored it for now, directing the two to pose for the camera, first together and then separately. 

“But what about you, Buck?” Christopher asked. “Iron Man _needs_ a photo with Captain America!”

“He’s been so busy getting us ready that he hasn’t had a chance to get into his own costume,” Eddie told Christopher, giving Buck one of his ‘stern dad’ looks. 

Buck felt himself blush a little and he said, “We’ve got heaps of time before we gotta leave.”

“No, we don’t,” Eddie disagreed. He tipped his chin towards the clock above the mantle. “You got ten minutes to force yourself into that tight spandex onesie of yours. Go.”

Buck shook his head but left, barking out a laugh as he heard Christopher ask, “Dad, what’s spandex?”

He had stripped down to his boxers when he remembered the message on his phone and he picked it up, wondering if it was from Bobby or Athena, needing him to pick something up from the store on his way over. He stared a little when he saw that it was from Abby.

**2:32pm Abby: So, any hints as to what you’re going as?**

**2:34pm Abby: You don’t need to keep it a secret from me.**

**2:39pm Abby: Here’s a sneak peak of my costume.**

**2:39pm Abby: Photo attached.**

It was a headshot, showing off a slinky black Catwoman mask, her blue eyes staring out from underneath lashes heavy with mascara. She was _just_ wearing the mask and from the glimpse of her shoulders, it was clear that she wasn’t wearing anything else. It was sexy as fuck and Buck felt a jolt of desire go through him, even as he wondered what the hell Abby was doing. This was the woman who wore conservative clothes, preferred sex in the missionary position, and had balked at the thought of sending a photo to Buck during phone sex. 

Then it hit him.

They’d talked about this, about Abby leaving behind the person that she had been and discovering who she really was. Buck had understood - he’d left behind Buck 1.0 and had moved on, he knew how it felt to want to make big changes to your life, to find your identity. It appeared that he’d just met Abby 2.0 for the first time.

“Hey, Buck!” Eddie’s voice came through the door. “You need some help in there?”

“Uh, no!” he called back, wincing as he noticed the time. “Just give me a second!”

He hesitated a second longer and then snapped a photo of Cap’s shield, sitting on the bed next to his spandex costume (with separate shirt and trousers, thank you very much). He fired it off with no accompanying text, then started to worm his way into his costume.

oOoOo

The cheer they heard as they walked into the party - completely directed at Christopher - warmed Eddie’s heart. His team surrounded the boy, gushing over his costume, praising him for his choice of superhero. 

“The shirt fits well,” he heard Bobby say to Buck. Cap was wearing an X-Man uniform and a pair of Cyclops' glasses.

“Yeah, it worked well. Thanks so much, Bobby - the costume from the shop just really wasn’t going to let him walk freely but this does.”

Eddie swallowed hard as he realised how much thought and effort that Buck had put into this, not only allowing Christopher to come as a firefighter, but to help him come as his _dad._

“You did good, kid,” Bobby said, clapping Buck on the back, and then he was gone, off to join the crowd around a madly grinning Christopher.

“Thanks again, Buck,” he said quietly as they watched the group together.

Buck bumped their shoulders together, staying close so their sides were pressed against one another. “I love him so much,” he said softly. “I’d do anything for him.”

“Which isn’t _always_ a good thing,” Eddie said with a small laugh.

“When _wouldn’t_ it be?” Buck demanded.

“Five words for you, my friend - pancakes for breakfast every day.” He stiffened a little as he saw Abby approaching from behind Buck but luckily his friend hadn’t seen her yet. He figured that by the time he caught sight of her in her own tight onesie, Buck wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything else.

“Are you complaining about pancakes for breakfast, Edmundo Diaz?” Buck said, trying to look shocked and offended.

Eddie smirked. “You’re gonna turn me into one giant pancake if that’s all you ever make me in the morning.”

“We both know that under that Mark IV armour, you have not just a six pack, but an _eight_ pack and if I tried to smack it right now, I’d break my wrist.”

Abby was well within earshot now and she’d paused, looking unsure. Eddie decided to go in for the kill. “Since I already fractured my hand spanking America’s ass earlier, I don’t think we’d want _another_ injury tonight.”

“Wait, what? Did you hurt yourself?” Buck asked, immediately concerned, reaching for Eddie’s hand. 

Eddie caught Abby’s eyes and said to Buck, “Nothing that can’t be kissed better, carino.”

“Hi, Buck!” Abby blurted, and then moved into a position where he’d be able to see the full impact of her costume.

“Wow, Abby,” Buck said, his jaw dropping a little. “You look great!”

“So do you,” she said with a coy smile. “Did you wanna grab a drink?”

“Yeah, sure,” Buck said, and then he walked off without even a backwards glance to Eddie. Abby shot Eddie a smug victory smile and then they were gone, swallowed up by the crowd.

“Someone should tell that woman about age appropriate costumes,” Maddie said, coming over to join Eddie, a scowl on her face.

Eddie huffed out a laugh, enjoying the fact that Maddie didn't seem to like Abby any more than he did. “I don’t think she cares,” he said as he watched her wide hips sway, wrapped up in skin tight black faux leather.

“I suppose Catwoman first appeared in the 1940’s so maybe it _is_ age appropriate for Abby afterall,” Maddie added nastily.

“Damn, Mads!” Eddie exclaimed. “I’ve never heard you be so damn bitchy before!”

She looked ashamed. “Maybe Josh is rubbing off on me. Sorry.”

“Oh no, don’t you dare apologise,” Eddie said with a grin. “I _like_ it!” His eyes sought out Buck and Abby and his heart clenched a little as he saw them standing with their heads close together. “That woman doesn’t deserve your kindness,” he added quietly.

“Damn straight she doesn’t!” Maddie glared and Eddie felt a wave of sisterly love for her roll over him. “She broke Buck’s heart and now she thinks that she can just waltz in here like nothing ever happened? And why the hell are the team _letting_ her? Have they not noticed that she’s not wearing a wedding band, let alone an engagement ring? It’s clear that she’s here to win Buck back but didn't they see how upset he was the last time she left? How much he was hurting? And they’re just happy to let her do it again?” Her back straightened. “Well, not on my watch.” She gave Eddie a quick smile. “Good chat,” and then she was gone, marching out into the crowd, directly towards Buck and Abby. Only now did Eddie realise that she was dressed completely normal, except for the bloodied doll hands bursting from her pregnant belly.

oOoOo

Buck grinned widely as Maddie approached and he pulled her into a one armed hug. “Maddie! Trust you to do your own thing on Halloween. But I totally agree that mothers are superheroes so your costume definitely counts. You look amazing!”

She smiled at him and he pressed a little closer to her, suddenly needing the comfort that his big sister always brought to him. He’d been chatting with Abby for only about five minutes but she’d evaded pretty much all of his questions, and he was still no closer to knowing why she was back in town than he had when he first ran into her at Walmart. Every time he asked about what happened with Sam, she changed the subject completely, asking after him or the team. 

“You certainly do,” Abby agreed with Buck and she reached out a hand to Maddie. “We’ve never actually met before - I’m Abby.”

“Oh, I know who you are,” Maddie said and Buck was shocked by the coldness in her voice. “You’re the coward who didn’t have the decency to break up with my brother in person.”

Abby’s smile faltered and her hand fell. Buck could tell that she hadn’t expected any animosity from anyone this evening after the warm welcome from Athena and Bobby. “It was uh, complicated,” Abby told Maddie. “My mother had just died and I didn't really know who I was anymore.”

“And?” Maddie challenged. “What does that have to do with how you treated Buck? You think that just because _you_ were having a hard time it meant that you had a free pass to treat him like shit? Is that it?”

“Look, you weren’t there, okay, you have no idea what happened between us.”

Maddie gave Abby her best death glare and Buck internally winced on Abby’s behalf. This was going to get messy. Maddie wasn’t one to hold back when it came to defending those that she loved. As much as he had healed from what Abby had done to him, he had to admit that it felt nice to have someone go into bat for him. It wasn't often that he had someone so obviously on his side. “No, I wasn't here when you left, but I was here _after_ you left,” Maddie snapped. “I was the one who had to pick up the pieces, who listened as he agonised over why you wouldn’t return his calls, or as he imagined all of the worst case scenarios. He was _loyal_ to you, and yet you just whored your way around Europe without a care in the world!”

“I _told him_ that he should do his own thing!” Abby snapped back, her voice rising and her pale cheeks flushing in anger. 

“Yeah, by _text!”_ Maddie growled. “When he took you to the airport, he still believed that you were together, that you were _monogamous._ Had you already slept with other people by the time you sent that text? Or were you just thinking about it?”

“How _dare_ you speak to me this way!” Abby shouted and Buck realised that they were drawing a crowd. 

“You left him _alone!”_ Maddie snarled. Buck noticed Chim try to dodge in closer so he could calm Maddie down, the silver of his Magneto helmet glinting under the party lights, but his sister was solely focussed on Abby.

“You fucking _hypocrite,”_ Abby said from between gritted teeth. “You left him first! In all the time that I was with Buck, he never once saw you, never even spoke to you.”

“That’s completely different,” Maddie snapped. “I was trapped in an abusive relationship, trying to escape so I could run to the safest place I knew - my brother! You were his girlfriend, the person that he was loyal to and you just left him without any warning that you were never coming back!”

“My mother had just died!”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realise that it was your mother that Buck was fucking!”

“Woah, woah, okay, that’s enough ladies,” Athena said, slipping in between the two of them. She was wearing a long silver wig and white contact lenses, looking more like Storm than Halle Berry ever had. “Maddie, why don’t you go with Chim, get a glass of water and cool off. Buck, Christopher was asking for you before, I think he wants some photos with you and Wonder Woman.” She tipped her head towards Lena Boscow who looked every inch the Amazon woman. “Abby, why don't we go somewhere quiet so we can talk.”

Maddie didn’t look ready to quit but Bobby took her other arm, guiding her away, his Cyclops glasses shoved up onto his head. Buck turned, his eyes seeking out Eddie, who was immediately by his side. “Come on, Chris is waiting for you,” he murmured.

Christopher not only wanted photos with all of the superheroes but he also wanted them to sign his autograph book and after Buck had posed for photos with Lena, he scribbled what he hoped was a Cap worthy note in the small book and then signed it off with multiple hearts and kisses. Only then was he allowed to be Buck again and he fell onto the lawn, tussling with Christopher, who squealed in delight. He looked up and caught Eddie gazing at them with soft eyes and he was sure that his heart grew at least four times in size. He realised that here was yet another person who would always have his back. 


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie watched as Buck played with Christopher and the other kids who had been drawn into their game and he knew that he had a dopey smile on his face but he couldn’t seem to care. He had never seen anyone give their entire heart and soul to Christopher the way that Buck did. Even Shannon, as much as she loved him, seemed to hold a slither of resentment for the burden that had been placed on her shoulders. Eddie knew that that was mostly his fault - if he had been there, maybe she wouldn’t have felt like Christopher was dragging her down, but that didn’t negate the fact that it was there, wedged in her heart, keeping her away.

“Hey there, Romeo,” Hen said, settling against the wall next to him and bumping their shoulders together.

“Romeo?” he said, puzzled. “I believe I am a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.” 

“Oh, honey, no - the way you’re looking at that boy with heart eyes is definitely more Romeo material.”

“What, you mean Chris?”

Hen laughed and gave him a slightly pitying look. “No, silly - Buck.”

He felt his cheeks flame. “I, uh, don’t know what you’re talking about,” he stammered. 

“And if you want it to stay that way, you gotta reign in that love struck gaze you’re giving him, otherwise everyone here gonna know how you feel.”

Eddie slumped in defeat. “You mean they don’t already?”

Hen wrapped an arm around him. “To be fair, almost everyone thinks it’s just a crush. It’s only Bobby and me who think it’s something deeper.”

“Ah, fuck,” he muttered, rubbing at his eyes.

“So, you really love him, huh?”

Eddie dropped his hand and looked at her in shock. He opened his mouth to deny it but the lie wouldn't come out, no matter how hard he tried. Finally the fight went out of him and he just nodded.

“Oh, baby, it’ll all work out.” Hen squeezed him tighter and dropped a kiss on his temple.

“You think?” he asked softly.

“Oh, I _know.”_

From the lawn, Buck was extracting himself from the pile of children. “I’ll be back, I promise,” he assured them all. “I just gotta go to the bathroom.”

“Awwww!” Christopher and Denny both cried, pouting at Buck.

Eddie saw Buck hesitate and he knew that he was a second away from giving in and staying. “Let the man pee,” he called to the boys. “He may be a superhero but he’s still human!”

Buck flashed him a grateful smile and he dashed past, heading inside.

“Can I get a photo with Captain Marvel?” Christopher asked, tugging on Hen’s hand.

“Of course you can, baby!” Hen exclaimed, and she hoisted him up into her arms. “Come on, Eddie, take the picture!”

A few minutes later, Eddie heard his name being hissed and he turned around to see Buck peeking out from behind the half-bath door that was just inside the house. “Buck?” he asked, coming closer.

“Eddie, help!” Buck whispered, reaching out and dragging Eddie into the small room. 

“What’s wrong?” Eddie asked, trying to maneuver his bulky costume in the limited space.

“My belt, it’s caught on my trousers and has turned my costume into an _actual_ onesie!”

Unable to help it, Eddie burst out laughing and he saw Buck’s lips twitch as well. “Told you so,” he said with a grin.

“Yeah, yeah, just shut up and help get me out of this thing.”

“Why, Cap, are you propositioning Iron Man?” Eddie knew it was dangerous to act so flirty but he appeared to have lost all of his self control.

Buck rolled his eyes. “As if Cap needs a wardrobe malfunction to proposition Tony. Stony is a thing, ya know.”

Eddie swallowed hard, half disappointed, half relieved that Buck hadn't recognised his flirting for what it was. The next words out of his mouth came on their own violation without any input from his brain. “I’ve always thought Tony was better suited with Bucky.” He cleared his throat, and quickly added, “Barnes. Bucky Barnes.”

Buck looked at him questioningly, like he was trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with Eddie but didn’t say anything about the odd statement. “So, I _really_ have to pee,” he said instead. “And if we don’t want to get a glimpse of what Old Cap and his incontinence issues are really like, we gotta get me out of this thing soon.”

Eddie snorted and reached down to the belt, trying to see where it was caught. He was hampered by his own costume, and he turned this way and that, trying to see. “Dammit, there’s not enough room,” he muttered, then did the only reasonable thing that came to mind.

He dropped to his knees.

He heard Buck’s sharp inhale from above and his shaky, “What are you doing?”

“This armour isn’t exactly flexible - I couldn't see.” Now his problem was that Buck was standing in the light. He grabbed onto his hips and gently urged him to turn a little until the belt was illuminated. “Okay, let’s see what we’ve got here.” He slipped a finger between the belt and Buck’s trousers and began to slide it around to find where it had caught. Buck’s whole body jerked backwards and Eddie looked up at him to find out what was wrong. Buck was bright red and couldn’t seem to look at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Uh, nothing,” Buck said, an obvious lie. “Just, uh, ticklish.”

Eddie arched a brow. “Only your knees are ticklish, Buck.” 

Buck finally looked at him and Eddie could see that his pupils were blown wide. “Jesus, look at you,” Buck whispered and Eddie was pretty sure that he wasn’t supposed to hear that.

Unable to help himself, Eddie’s eyes were drawn not to the belt, but to what was below. His heart began to thump as he realised that Buck was hard, his erection only inches from Eddie’s face. He unconsciously licked his lips, and felt himself lean forward, wanting to do nothing more than mouth at the line of heat in Buck’s trousers, get him wet through the fabric, suck on the cock head that was deliciously outlined before him. 

Then even more light was streaming across them as the door opened and he looked up to see none other than Abby Clark there.

“Oh,” she gasped. “Um, the door wasn't locked.”

"Abby! Um, this isn't what it looks like," Buck said lamely. 

Eddie reached for the door handle. “Sorry, this one’s occupied," he sneered, and pulled the door shut.

Buck twisted away from the door as it closed and Eddie heard a small _snap_ and he looked up to see Buck groping with his belt. “Hey, it’s come free!” he cried.

“I guess you no longer need me on my knees then?” Eddie said in a husky voice, an offer to remain there if needed.

Buck met his eyes and Eddie was sure that he saw the same heat that he felt reflected back at him. Before Buck could say anything, there was a knock at the door. “Buck? You okay in there?”

Buck groaned and leaned backwards, his head hitting the wall. “We’re fine, Athena!” he called back, and there was no mistaking the frustration in his voice.

“We?” Dammit, she was too smart for her own good.

Eddie scrambled to his feet and gave Buck’s bicep a squeeze, then he opened the door and slipped out. He caught Athena’s eye, ignoring the sassy eyebrow raise she gave him. “He had some trouble with his costume,” he told her. “I got it sorted.”

“I bet you did,” she murmured, then with a laugh, she was gone.

Abby was standing a few feet away, arms crossed, glaring at Eddie. He sauntered over to her and leaned in close so he could whisper in her ear. “That was _exactly_ what it looked like.” The lie rolled nastily off his tongue but he didn’t care. “You’re not winning him back, he’ll never be yours again, because he’s _mine._ You understand?”

“I beg to differ,” Abby spat, and then she was gone, storming out of the house and into the yard.

“You just try it, bitch. You won’t win this one,” he whispered. 

oOoOo

Even at a large Halloween party, Bobby wouldn’t allow them to skip a sit down meal, and he and Athena had gone all out. Buck inhaled deeply, enjoying the aroma of three different roast meats, perfectly cooked vegetables, and two kinds of gravy. “This smells amazing,” he praised their hosts as he took a seat at the table, helping Christopher get seated between himself and Eddie.

Eddie met his eyes over the top of Christopher’s head and smiled, and Buck’s heart skipped a beat. They had definitely shared a _moment_ in the bathroom, Eddie on his knees, and although Buck wasn’t too sure exactly what it meant, he did know that he was feeling giddy like a teenager for the first time in a long time. Even when he and Abby had finally gotten closer it had never felt like this; this sense of anticipation, a feeling of rightness. He didn’t feel any pressing urge to rush in, to jump in feet first, to demand that they explore this change to their friendship. The tension that was building between himself and Eddie was a long time coming and for now he just wanted to savour the moment, the feeling of teetering on the edge of something amazing. 

“Look at all this food!” Abby exclaimed as she slid into the chair on his other side. She reached out and laid a hand on his wrist. “There even looks like there’s enough to satisfy your bottomless stomach,” she joked.

Buck huffed out a laugh, his appetite always a source of amusement to his friends. “You know me,” he said, a meaningless acceptance of the jest.

“Yeah, yeah I do,” Abby said, squeezing his wrist and holding his gaze, serious all of a sudden.

Eddie cleared his throat from down the table, breaking the moment and he passed Buck Christopher’s plate. “Do you mind getting him some chicken?”

“Of course not!” Buck exclaimed, grinning at Christopher. “Which part did you want, little man?”

“A leg, please, Buck,” Christopher said, returning the grin.

“A leg man, just like your Uncle Buck,” he said with a wink.

“Hey, hey, none of that,” Eddie fake scolded him, trying to look stern.

“Yes, let’s not sexualise dinner,” Hen said from across the table. 

“Oh please,” Karen said with a snort. “We all know you’re a breast gal.”

Everyone laughed and Christopher looked up at Buck. “Buck, what does that mean? To be a breast girl?”

He groaned and tried to ignore the way everyone was laughing at his situation. “Oh man, little help here, Eddie?”

“Oh no,” Eddie said, shaking his head and filling his own plate. “You started this, you can be the one to explain to our son what it means.”

Everyone around the table went quiet at that, and it took Eddie a moment to realise that everyone was also looking at him. “What?” he asked, clearly confused. “What did I say?”

“Nothing,” Hen said quickly, shooting the rest of the team a pointed glance. “Nothing at all.”

Conversation started up again but Buck was frozen, wondering if Eddie would realise what he had said, and if he did, would he take it back? He truly felt like Eddie’s co-parent, Christopher felt like his own son. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for either of them and Buck hoped beyond hope that Eddie had meant it, that he thought of Buck as a permanent part of their family.

“Buck,” Christopher whined, “I’m hungry.”

“Oh, sorry, bud. What else do you want? Some roast potato and pumpkin?”

“Eww, not pumpkin,” Christopher said, shaking his head.

Buck pretended to gasp. “What? No pumpkin? But you _love_ pumpkin!”

“I’m all pumpkined out,” he said.

Laughing, Buck moved on from the pumpkin. “Fair enough, it can get like that at this time of year. What about peas?”

He went to reach for the bowl of peas but they were slightly out of reach. Abby grabbed them and passed them to him with a smile and he nodded. “Here you go, Chris, your favourite.”

“No!”

Buck paused and met Eddie’s gaze at Christopher’s outburst. “No? You don’t want peas?”

Christopher shook his head and pointed to the bowl of peas sitting down the other end of the table, in front of May. “I want _those_ peas!”

“What’s so special about those ones?” Eddie asked him gently. 

Christopher leaned over and whispered something to his dad and Eddie snorted before getting himself under control. “Okay, alright, that’s fair enough. May,” he called, “could you please pass the peas?”

Buck set the peas he was holding back down on the table as Eddie scooped some of the other peas onto his plate, utterly confused. “You gonna tell me what that was about, little man?” he asked, wrapping an arm around Christopher’s shoulder. 

Christopher leaned up a little so he could now whisper into Buck’s ear. “She touched them,” he said.

“Who did?”

“The mean lady.”

Anger immediately ignited in his gut. “The mean lady?” he whispered back. “Who was mean to you?”

Christopher shook his head. “Not to me. To Maddie, and my dad, and to you.”

He frowned. “Who was mean to all of us?”

Christopher leaned forward a little and pointed directly at Abby. “Her, she’s the mean lady.”

“What?” Abby gasped, looking distraught.

“What, no, Chris - Abby isn’t mean,” Buck said, even though he did kind of agree that she’d been mean to Maddie.

“I don’t like her and I don’t want her peas!” he said, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

“It’s okay, you don’t have her peas, it’s alright,” he assured him.

“I don’t want her sitting next to you, either,” Christopher said. “She made you sad and I want her to go away.”

There was no question as to what his next move would be. Buck turned to Abby and said, “Would you mind moving seats? Somewhere down the end?”

“Are you serious right now?” Abby hissed at him. 

“Yeah, I am,” Buck said, decisively. “You make Christopher uncomfortable so I’d appreciate it if you could move.”

“This is ridiculous,” Abby growled, not moving. “I’ve not said a single word to that kid and I’ve sure as hell not been mean to him. I’m not moving, Buck.”

“Abby,” he said, his voice low, “you’re the one being ridiculous. Just move, please.”

“No.”

Next to him, Christopher let out a sob at the anger in the air and Buck immediately pulled him up onto his lap. “Hey now, buddy, it’s okay, calm down.”

“Are you angry at me?” Chris cried.

“No, not at all, baby,” Buck soothed him. He felt Eddie’s hand brush his as he rubbed circles on his son’s back. “I’m not angry at you at all. There’s nothing wrong with admitting that someone makes you uncomfortable.”

“Are you fucking kidding?” Abby snapped, her voice rising. “I’ve done absolutely nothing to this little brat.”

 _“Abby!”_ Athena gasped.

“What the fuck did you just say about my son?” Eddie demanded.

Chris started to cry louder, his tears soaking Buck’s shoulder and he stood up from the table. “You need to leave, now,” he told Abby. “Not just the table, but this party.”

“Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna be, huh?” she demanded.

Buck had no more words for her. He turned to Eddie instead and said quietly, “I’m going to take him inside and calm him down.”

Eddie stood and threw Abby a glare and then said, “I’m coming too. We can come back and eat once she’s gone.”

Buck carried a still crying Christopher inside and sank down onto the couch in the living room, Eddie by his side the whole time. It took a while to convince the boy that he’d done nothing wrong and that no one was angry at him and eventually his tears stopped.

“Hey now, there’s that handsome face,” Eddie said, dabbing at Christopher’s cheeks with a tissue. “You okay now?”

Christopher nodded.

Buck looked up as Maddie and Athena walked into the room. “She’s gone,” Athena said, a strange expression on her face.

“Good riddance,” Maddie muttered, and crossed to give Christopher a peck on the cheek. “How're you doing, sunshine? Wanna come back out and join us for dinner again?”

Christopher nodded shyly and Buck passed him up to Eddie who had gotten up from the couch.

“I tell you,” Athena said to Buck as they moved back outside, “that’s _not_ the Abby I knew before she left.”

Buck could only nod. He'd had his first glimpse of the new Abby this afternoon and as happy that Buck was that she’d discovered Abby 2.0, he was honest enough with himself to realise that he didn’t really like the new Abby much at all.

oOoOo

Eddie stood still in the middle of the living room and simply listened.

Silence.

They had the late shift today and so Chris had gone to his Abuela’s early so that Eddie could get some chores done, and Buck had popped over to Maddie’s to check up on how she was doing after the party last night. He’d left in the middle of Christopher being picked up so they hadn’t as yet had a chance to maybe talk about what had happened last night.

Not that Eddie really _wanted_ to talk, but something had definitely passed between them last night and if he was serious about perhaps starting a romantic relationship with his best friend, he’d have to put on his big boy pants and actually have a discussion about it. There was no way that he wanted to rush in and screw up the best thing that had ever happened to him apart from his son.

For now though, he had the morning to himself. The living room needed to be vacuumed and there was always washing to be done, but truth be told, he was seriously considering going back to bed. He could still picture clearly the bulge in Buck’s trousers last night and damn, did he want to flesh out the _what ifs_ that could have happened if they hadn't been so rudely interrupted. He got hard every time he even thought about it and a lazy morning in bed jerking off sounded like the best idea he’d ever had. Between being a father and having a housemate, ‘alone time’ didn't often happen outside of the shower.

Eddie had just picked up the box of tissues to take into the bedroom with him when there was a knock at the door. Swearing to himself in Spanish, he dropped the box and made his way to the front hallway. He peered through the peephole and let out another string of curses.

It was Abby Fucking Clark.

“How the fuck is this my life?” he muttered and wished that he had a garage so his car wasn’t in plain sight, otherwise he may have been able to pretend that he wasn’t at home. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and plastered a neutral expression on his face. “Morning.”

“Hi,” Abby said, nervously tucking a wisp of hair behind her ear.

“Buck’s not here,” Eddie told her, cutting to the chase.

“I actually wasn’t here to see him,” she said, although from the disappointed look on her face, he figured that this was her Plan B.

“Oh?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Um, do you mind if I come in?”

He wanted to refuse her, to be petty and make her say whatever it was she had to say out here on the porch but he’d not been raised that way and so he stepped aside, letting her in.

Abby walked into the living room and he saw her looking around and he took a moment to view it from her perspective. It was neat - he always kept the place tidy to avoid trip hazards for Chris - but it was definitely lived in. Christopher’s homework was spread out on the coffee table and another low table nearby held a half constructed Lego set that he was building with Buck. Three pairs of trainers were tucked away in the corner and Buck’s jacket was slung over the back of a chair. In a frame on the wall was a picture that Christopher had drawn of the three of them, and several others were posted under it with Blu-Tac - most of which included Buck. There was absolutely no way that Abby could miss how ingrained into the family Buck was. 

“What is it exactly that you wanted to see me about?” Eddie asked, rather abruptly.

“First of all, I wanted to apologise for what I said last night about Christopher,” Abby said. “I was a little taken aback by his dislike of me and it made me defensive. I’m sorry.”

He gave her a curt nod. “Normally I’d ask you to apologise to him in person but to be honest, I don't want you anywhere near my kid so I’ll pass that along to him.”

She swallowed. “Thank you, I’d appreciate that.”

“Was there anything else?” He knew that he was being rude but he really didn’t want her around.

“There is.” She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment and then blurted, “You don't like me much, do you?”

He arched a brow at her. “You kidding me right now?”

She didn't answer.

“Well, I don't know what gave it away,” he drawled, “but no, I do _not_ like you. Not one little bit.”

She nodded, as if confirming a suspicion though Eddie had no idea how she hadn't gotten the message loud and clear by now. “Look, I’ve heard that you’re friends with Buck and -”

“I’m not just ‘friends’ with Buck,” Eddie interrupted her. “He’s my best friend, the closest one that I’ve ever had. He’s the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“That’s just it though - you’re best friends, but you’re not partners, or lovers, or boyfriends.”

“That’s not any of your business,” he snapped.

“I rather think it is,” she disagreed. “See, Buck is also the best thing that ever happened to _me._ I made a mistake letting him go and I realised that just before I was supposed to walk down the aisle and marry someone else. I left Sam at the altar because I want to make another go of it with Buck and I’m sure as hell not going to let you stop me.”

Eddie snorted. “So you left yet another guy with absolutely no warning, just like you did to Buck? What makes you even think that he’d be interested in signing up for that again?”

“Well, since he’s not involved with anyone,” Abby said with a smirk, “I figure he’d consider it at least. I was his first great love and sure, I hurt him, but I don’t think he’s ever stopped loving me.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Oh, and you know this how?” she challenged him.

“Because I know _him,”_ he said, “probably better than anyone.”

She snorted. “You think highly of yourself.”

“No, I think highly of our friendship.” He took a step towards her. “We’ve diffused bombs together, survived an earthquake and then the aftershocks, which we rode out in a collapsing building. He almost drowned in a tsunami to make sure that my little boy got back to me. I held his hand while he was pinned under a firetruck and was there when he woke up from surgery, and for all of the PT sessions afterwards. I was by his side when he was choking on blood from a pulmonary embolism and he clawed at the earth when the well we were rescuing a toddler from collapsed on top of me. We’ve had each other’s backs and saved each other’s lives more times than I can count. Our friendship has been forged by literal fire and is deeper than anything that you could possibly _ever_ have shared with him. Buck is not only my best friend, but he is the other half of me, he is my very _soul.”_ He stared into her wide eyes, pouring every ounce of truth into what he was saying in order to make her understand that she would never tear Buck away from him. “Buck isn’t just my best friend, or my housemate, or my colleague. Buck is the man that I turn to when the darkness becomes too much. He is the man that my son will run to when he wakes from a nightmare about being swallowed by the ocean. He is the man who makes me laugh, who watches over my son as if he were his own, and is loved just as much in return by Christopher. He is my co-parent, my confidante, my rock. He is the man that I love more than life itself and I swear to God, Abby Clark, that you will not take him from me. Not now, not ever.”

Eddie was breathing hard by the time he finished. Abby was silent and was watching him like he was a live grenade. And then he heard something, something that made his breath hitch and his heart stop.

“I’m not getting back with Abby.”

Eddie turned and saw Buck in the doorway to the kitchen, leaning nonchalantly against the door frame. “Buck?” he whispered. “What are you doing here?”

“Maddie wasn't feeling the best so I cut my visit short.”

Eddie’s heart kicked back in, thumping erratically against his rib cage and he had to force himself to breathe. “How long?” he asked, his voice shaky.

Buck’s brow furrowed. “How long what?”

“How long have you been standing there?”

Buck grinned. “Oh, I walked in just as Abby announced that she was my first great love and apparently I was going to fall at her feet.”

His legs gave way from under him and Eddie staggered but Buck was there, holding him up, the way he always was.

“Easy, sweetheart, I got ya,” he murmured, helping Eddie to the couch so he could sit down. 

“You heard all of that?” Eddie whispered.

“Sure did,” Buck ssid, sounding much too chipper for the situation. He smiled at Eddie and cupped his cheek. “Oh, and I’m not as good with words as you are so I’m just going to say, ditto.”

Eddie barked out a laugh, surprising himself and he found that he couldn’t tear his gaze away from those baby blues that were looking at him like he’d not only hung the moon and the stars, but the entire universe. “Ditto, huh?”

“I love you, Eddie Diaz, for now and always,” Buck said, then he leaned forward and brushed their lips together.

“Right, I guess that’s my cue to leave,” Abby said bitterly from where she was standing.

Buck didn't even spare her a glance, he just said, “Yep. Bye, Abby.”

A moment later they heard the door open and then slam closed and then they were alone. “So, what now?” Eddie asked, willing to do anything that Buck wanted.

“Well,” Buck said, dragging his thumb down Eddie’s cheek and tugging on his lower lip, “we still have a few hours until our shift starts and it seems I have the other half of my soul to explore.”

Eddie laughed. “God, that was so cheesy. Sorry.”

Buck shook his head, totally serious. “Don’t you _ever_ apologise for expressing how much you love me, Eddie Diaz. Ever.”

“Alright then, I promise.”

Buck kissed him again and then stood up and held out a hand. “Shall we then?”

Eddie smiled and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, willing to follow Buck anywhere. Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was my first 9-1-1 fic and it was so much fun to write. The fandom here is so enthusiastic and supportive, thanks so much for all your lovely comments and kudos 💗


End file.
